


The Love Minimisation

by ladyofdecember



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shelnard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofdecember/pseuds/ladyofdecember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard can't stop thinking about his conversation with Professor Proton. Shelnard</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Minimisation

Title: The Love Minimisation 

Fandom: The Big Bang Theory

Summary: Leonard can't stop thinking about his conversation with Professor Proton.

Word Count: 563

Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory.

...

He was so tired of this, so very tired. This fragment in their relationship had been long overdue. He should have seen it coming. He had seen it coming.

Leonard sat down on the edge of his bed, pulling off his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes. He sighed wearily, sitting there deep in thought.

The problem had really started when he decided to go on the expedition, to leave Sheldon behind. He knew that Sheldon would have an issue with that but he couldn't turn down such an amazing opportunity.

When he returned early but kept it a secret, well, that was the straw that broke the camel's back. He hadn't wanted Sheldon to find out. He didn't want to hurt the man's feelings but he felt like he just needed a break.

Elsewhere in the apartment Leonard heard the common sounds of a Tuesday night around 8pm. The other guys had plans and Penny was working the closing shift at the restaurant which meant it was just him and Sheldon. The other man was probably making tea and settling down for the night.

Why did it have to be this way? Why did things have to happen this way?

Leonard stood swallowing down his nervousness and began to make his way down the hall and towards the living room. Thoughts spun around his mind making him wince at the harshness of them all.

He had been trying to keep these thoughts in the back of his mind for such a long time that now they threatened to swell and spill out. Not wanting to inadvertently blurt anything out, he had been avoiding Sheldon for the last several days.

Once he reached the living area his eyes fell upon the taller man where he sat perched in his spot. He held a mug of tea in one hand and the remote control in the other. He seemed oddly calm, so unsuspecting of the inner turmoil in his friend.

Leonard licked his lips tentatively as the panic began to rise. He couldn't stop thinking about his conversation with Professor Proton. He had been fighting these things for so many years but now he just couldn't any longer.

Sheldon was alerted to his presence and stared up at him curiously. "Leonard? Is everything alright?"

Time seemed to slow to a complete stop as blood seemed to rush through his ears. He could hear his heartbeat echoing loudly around him, so loudly he was sure Sheldon must have heard it too. After a moment of silence Sheldon stood, abandoning his tea on the coffee table. He approached his friend, a pinched concerned look scattered across his face.

"Leonard?"

The homunculus blinked suddenly coming back to life as he looked into his roommate's eyes. "Uh... look, there's something I need to say. I don't really know how to say it." He averted his gaze down to their feet, shocked at how closely they stood together.

Sheldon shrugged nonchalantly. "Perhaps you should just come out with it."

His courage returning, Leonard looked back up at his friend and nodded. "Alright, here goes. I think that... no, I know that... I love you..." he finished weakly a small squeak accenting the final words.

Leonard had never a more shocked look come across Sheldon's face than at that moment and suddenly all the world seemed to fall away.


End file.
